The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device, and can be suitably used, for example, for a semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor.
Because GaN-based nitride semiconductors have a wider band gap and higher electron mobility than Si-based and GaAs-based semiconductors, they are expected to be applied to transistors for high breakdown voltage, high output, or high frequency applications, and have been actively developed in recent years. Among such transistors, transistors having a normally-off characteristic are useful, and structures for providing a normally-off characteristic have been studied.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device including an underlayer, an electron supply layer, a two-dimensional electron gas elimination layer, a first insulating film, and a gate electrode.